


Million Miles

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're light years away from home and unable to return, some days are better than others. But at least you're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from all episode of season 1, so there are spoilers for the entire season.

**Song:**  Million Miles Away

**Artist:**  The Offspring

**Length:**  2:20

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  44MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/xlKFGGGGkec)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?88553y0m4x45567)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/146554505066/title-million-miles-song-million-miles-away)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?88553y0m4x45567
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/146554505066/title-million-miles-song-million-miles-away
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/xlKFGGGGkec
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
